that girls up in the atmosphere
by stella brillare
Summary: waiting for you, anticipating.
1. Chapter 1

She isn't real; she can't be. There is no possible way that this creature is real. This is a dream, isn't it? The luscious brown hair flowing gently over her shoulders, the curls framing her face just the same. The satin blue of her dress complementing her eyes in a way that just makes jaws drop when they see her. She is just too beautiful that it's so hard to handle. That's why she can't be real, it isn't fair to every other being on the planet to have to deal with her perfection.

She makes her way into the front room, the slap of her bare feet on the cold tile echoing through the empty room. The sun reflecting through the glass window is shining just so it looks like there is beams radiating from her(maybe it's just his imagination). The way that she walks, so effortlessly, it's almost as if she's flowing across the room to him, and it causes him even more pain in his chest.

The words she whispers make him melt on the inside, even with their simplicity. It's just the love that you can just tell is there makes it so much better than when someone say it flatly, or even with little emotion. But that's not her style. It's almost as if she lives to make his life a living hell, like she loves to cause him such torture and pain, all because of her love.

The next thing he knows he's sitting up in his bed, rubbing the side of his temple with his palm. He looks around, and it's just him. Not the beautiful angle who he loves so much, just one author with a pounding hangover. He's got a new found lust for sleep, because it always does this to him, he always ends up having the most amazing dreams about this beautiful, but faceless, woman.

The only thing that he knows is he is meant for her; if she even exists. She's his girl. The one person who he knows he can connect with and the one who he's going to finally connect with. Not like his past wives, past girlfriends, past lovers, past anything. She's the one who is going to be _it_. Not just some one night stand or summer fling, but the real deal.

It's not like he hasn't been in love before. He has, he's even been married before. But honestly, those weren't what he was looking for. He's looking for someone who he can walk up to and say that I'll always love you the most, no matter what happens. And this person, this ghost that he just dreamed about(lest he forget it wasn't the first time), well, that just might be who she is.

* * *

**Hi there. I'm Kota and this is another story. I know it isn't a long chapter, and honestly, I'm only writing this to please myself, so I don't really care about the length. This is just a side project to help clear my head for the novel I'm writing. If others find enjoyment in reading this as I write it, then thank the maker. also, fifty points to the person who can identify where the title/summary for this story came from(: **


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the walk from the front entrance to her apartment building and the parking where her cruiser is is only a few meters, she's already soaked. Her hair is stuck to all sides of her face and caked onto the back of her neck. The light black jacket that she figured would protect her smooth arms from the hellish drops of rain is already soaked through and she can feel the goosebumps creeping up her limbs.

"You call this light rain, Weather Channel?" The words escape her mouth in a mumble only meant for herself as she fumbles to get her keys out of her pocket. She's shivering by now, and as soon as she finally masters the simple task of getting her car door open and the keys in the ignition, she turns the heat on full blast, making sure both defrosters are on. As the heat begins circulating through the small vehicle, she strips herself of her jacket, tossing it in her back seat. At least now she's only slightly wet. _  
_

Her hair is a disaster, but honestly, she doesn't really care because the traffic on the way to work will be worse than normal because no one wants to take a subway or a bus anywhere in this supposed "light rain", so she doesn't doddle anymore with trying to warm herself before she attempts to pull out of the parking garage. In fact, she's so focused on getting to work she doesn't even see the cab coming down the intersection as she pulls out and begins her left hand turn.

Her head smacks against her window and her wrist twists into a really painful position as the yellow car comes colliding with her own black. She mutters some words she would never say in front of anyone under her breath as she pulls her radio out from the back seat. She jumps out of her car and immediately runs over to the cab to make sure that all inside were okay. When she gets to the car, the driver has blood all over his hand, from where she isn't sure because there are no cracked windows. The man in the back seat looks shaken up. His face is pale white and she can't seem to place it, but he looks familiar from somewhere.

She makes the call over her radio to dispatch informing them of the accident and then she calls the precinct. Montgomery is going to skin her. She's probably going to be stuck on desk duty for the rest of the year. She's sure she's going to get the lecture on how could she have been so reckless to cause such an accident and how this is going to affect the rest of the department.

Wait until the big boss guys get a hold of this. She could even possibly loose her newly acquired rank of detective. What would she do then? Surely they would not allow her onto traffic because of this. Mall security, it looks like. Maybe if she's lucky she'll get security at the mayor's office.

She moves the driver of the cab and the passenger out of the intersection and the traffic cops arrive right as she does so, along with an ambulance to look at the drivers hand.

The man, the one whose face she can't place looks over at her. "Never in my years would I have thought I would get into a car accident with a cop." And when she hears his voice, she knows who it is. It's Richard Castle.

She simply lets a playful grin form over her lips as she pulls one of the few business cards that her team has recently been required to carry around from her bag and hands it to him. "We've got to exchange information. I figure even though you weren't the driver you should have mine, too, just in case of any medical stuff that might need to be covered by my insurance company." She mutters.

"Ah, Kate Beckett, a Detective, and homicide, too! Classy." His voice is dripping with humor and she simply lets a small smile form in reply. The rain is pounding down on her skull and she's starting to feel those goosebumps creep across her arms again. "But what makes you think it's going to be your insurance company that has to pay? I think that cabbie was speeding, you should have had sufficient clearance to make that turn. "

"Well, I was the one making the left hand turn, therefor I'm automatically at fault, even if he was speeding or not." She shrugs before turning to the uniform cop who has come over to take both their statements, get their information, ect.

Once she's done that, she pulls her phone out of her pocket, about ready to dial the precinct when the author says something. "If I don't need any medical stuff, can I use this number for personal reasons?" He doesn't sound completely serious, but she knows his reputation that the media gives him. She simple lets out a soft chortle before rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Very serious case of Deja Vu while writing this chapter, nbd. **

******It's almost midnight and I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to write but I did and this came out of it.**

**Also, Anna love, this chapter is for you. **


End file.
